


"Take me instead"

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choices, Day 5, Gen, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kidnapped morgan stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: "“The girl or the boy.”Your biological child or an orphan that you know, they all thought.Or Day 5 of Febuwhump, "Take Me Instead"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"Take me instead"

They sat there. On the cold concrete floors, they sat there. 

It didn’t take long. Thirty minutes, an hour tops. 

He heard the repulsors first. 

Laid his head against the wall, he knew how this would go. 

Their captors moved into position, and he moved the girl into a better position. 

Footsteps were loud, harsh, and fast, against the concrete floors. 

The vibrations were soothing in a very morbid way, he knew how this would go. 

“Daddy!”

“Morgan.” A sigh of relief, “Peter.”

Peter’s eyes closed, his eyes stinging with tears he refused to shed. 

“Choose.”

“What?” A voice crack, the desperation heard loud and clear.

“The girl or the boy.”

Your biological child or an orphan that you know, they all thought. 

Tony’s eyes flickered back and forth between them. 

“Daddy, take me.”

Peter remained quiet, this was the plan.

They all knew he could never refuse his child, his darling baby girl. 

“Take me instead, please. I wanna go home.” Her desperation matched his. 

He wanted to go home too. Back home to MJ and Ned. Back home to his aunt. Home to Tony and Pepper, his parental figures, and home to the little girl in his arms. 

I wanna go home, they mocked. 

He felt the air shift around him, a gun against his head. A gun against her’s.

A tear ran down Morgan’s face. They all saw the moment he cracked. 

“My daughter,” Tony swallowed. “I choose my daughter.”

They let her run to her daddy. 

“Say goodbye, Mr.Stark.” The leader taunted.

His eyes pleaded with him for understanding and forgiveness, “I’m so sorry Pete.”

They all knew he would have chosen the girl.

That was his daughter, he was only an orphan that they knew. 

She was a child, he was a superhero. 

Peter nodded, he knew how this would go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has nothing to do with writing, but movie date nights are amazing.
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara  
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
